


Fix You

by JulzSnape



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Coda, Dark Dean Winchester, Emotional, Episode: s10e22 The Prisoner, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Castiel, I'm Sorry, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Inspired by..., M/M, Mark of Cain, Men of Letters Bunker, POV Castiel, Pictures, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulzSnape/pseuds/JulzSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'When the blade hit mere inches from his head, Castiel’s eyes snapped open, searching for any sign of his Dean in the hunter’s harsh gaze.</p>
<p>“Next time…I won’t miss.” '</p>
<p>Castiel's perspective of Dean's out of control outburst in s10e22: The Prisoner. Not really a coda, since it doesn't go beyond where canon left off other than describing Castiel's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> This really short one shot was inspired by [this](https://scontent-lax3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xap1/v/t1.0-9/10933719_955303087846351_6282948849426018006_n.jpg?oh=1367ca99ba7b133a0f01d54da3fa610c&oe=566A51AE) picture.

Even with his grace back, Castiel could feel the weight of every punch, every surface he was slammed against, and the floor he was pinned to. He could feel it in his gut, in his heart, in the utter sadness and anguish it caused when he made himself remember that this is Dean, _his_ Dean, hurting him, breaking him apart in more ways than one.

Panting on the floor of the bunker, Castiel looked up into Dean’s hard glare, seeing the hate and rage pumping through the hunter’s blackened soul. This was Dean, maybe not quite _his_ Dean, but he knew somewhere deep inside, the hunter he knew and loved was listening and didn’t want to hurt him like this.

“Dean, please…” Castiel murmured through the blood pooling in his mouth. Dean’s hand was choking him, his shirt and tie in a death grip as the hunter held Castiel’s own blade at the ready. Castiel reached up with a shaking hand and gripped Dean’s wrist and felt the hunter jerk as if to pull away, but he didn’t.

The hate in Dean’s eyes flickered, if only for a moment, and Castiel closed his eyes as the angel blade came down, hating himself for not being able to save Dean from this fate. When the blade hit mere inches from his head, Castiel’s eyes snapped open, searching for any sign of his Dean in the hunter’s harsh gaze.

“Next time…I won’t miss.”

Castiel clutched Dean’s wrist even harder as the hunter tried to stand, only letting go when Dean shook him off and walked away. Lying on the floor of the bunker with the angel blade stabbed into a book beside his head, Castiel wept.

He mourned the man he once saved from hell, the man he couldn’t save from his own personal hell. He mourned for Dean’s smile and over-protective heart. He mourned Dean’s laugh, his love of classic rock, and his undying love of his Baby, the Impala. Castiel cried, beaten and bloody, for the love he used to see in Dean’s eyes when then hunter looked at him, even if the man would or could never admit it. And Castiel wept for himself, for his failure and the longing in every fiber of his being to go to Dean, to heal him, to save him and fix him.

Dean could not be saved, could not be fixed, and for the first time since meeting the hunter, despite all the terrible things they had experienced together, Castiel felt utterly hopeless.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! This was really random and kind of out of the blue, but I just had to write it for some reason.


End file.
